sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Pencil Domino Junior
Pencil Ace Domino Junior is the leader of the Fun Pack. She is a 13-year-old velociraptor with fur. Appearance Pencil is a bipedal velociraptor with orange skin/fur, and red hair. She also has three orange bangs and blue sneakers, with a matching blue t-shirt. She wears yellow-green shorts to match her eye colour. She has two eyelashes on each eye, the top ones are curly and the bottom ones bend down and then up in an angle. She has four fangs, two on either side of her mouth, and three-fingered hands with sharp claws. Gallery Pencil Domino Junior.png|Pencil looks too short Pencil DJ.png|Hi! Character Personality Pencil is a very optimistic and cheerful, but crazy, weird person. Pencil is always coming up with schemes, especially match-making ones. She is crazy about romance when it comes to watching her friends, but she is quite a shy person at school. Pencil can lose her temper sometimes, but is normally a kind and fun person to be around. Creation Pencil was created to represent her creator, PencilDJ12 (Girlwithapencil) on a fanfiction forum. She took the form of a raptor (since they're her favourite animal) and the colour orange is the first colour PencilDJ12 thinks of for raptors. Her blue and green outfit came from her own outfit on some old comics she made when she was 9 and 10. Voice One time, Pencil sounded a bit like Alemara. At one point it sounded higher pitched. After a while it started to sound more like her creator, just with a slight Italian accent, which is more noticable when she's nervous. Development Pencil has gone from a simple Sonic OC roleplaying character to a charcater with her own sub-series. Pencil and her friends even have another canon called 'Fun Pack Z' which is in anime form. Pencil, along with her friends, used to be very random; nowadays, though, her friends have matured slightly, leaving Pencil to be one of the most immature members of the Fun Pack. Age When Pencil was created, she was the same age as her creator, 13. Two years have passed and Pencil is still 13, since cartoon characters often don't age and PencilDJ12 (shortened to just 'DJ') wanted to keep her young. Skills Piko Piko hammer Pencil has a piko piko hammer that she rarely uses. She only used it once or twice in the forum. Clawing Pencil's claws are very sharp and she can scratch people when angered. Lock picking Pencil can pick some locks, although she needs her left hand to do so. Speed Pencil is very fast, but not as fast as Axel. Intelligence Pencil doesn't show this side of her much, but she is quite smart. However, Fire is slightly smarter than her. Agility Pencil is quite agile and can do cool tricks Flaws Roar In the earliest roleplays, Pencil tried to roar but couldn't do it properly, because of her young age. Temper Pencil can snap sometimes but she tries not to. Powers Pencil has no special powers, and has to rely of friends and skills to help her out when she's in danger. Common sense Pencil is weird and has little common sense. Relationships Love interests Fire Pencil has a crush on Fire. Fire likes her too, but they are both too shy to admit that they have feelings for each other. Pencil and Fire are also very close friends, and they take a lot of classes together. Fire and Pencil are both smart, but Fire shows his smart side more often and is better at math. Fire sometimes thinks Pencil is a bit too crazy but still thinks she's funny and cool. In Highschool Horrors, when Mindy and her gang scared Pencil away,Fire and their other friends protected her. Friends Axel Pencil and Axel have been best friends since elementary school, and they have a very interesting friendship. Axel and Pencil have opposite personalities; Pencil is childish and Axel is mature. Whenever Pencil comes up with a crazy scheme, Axel is usually the first to object. Axel first met Pencil when they were both in elementary school. Pencil came to Axel's rescue when he was being bullied. In Highschool Horrors, Pencil tried to help Axel get a date to the Valentine's dance but her plan backfired. Also, when Mindy and her gang scared Pencil away, Axel and their other friends protected her. Alemara Pencil views Alemara like a younger sister. They are both very weird and crazy. Pencil learnt a bunch of languages from Alemara and they like to talk to each other in foreign languages to trick people. In 'Romance in the Fun Pack', Alemara helps Pencil spy on Fire, and she jumps on top of Pencil's back playfully whilst trying to catch up to her. Later on, though her mood swings caused her emotions to go crazy, and Pencil was depressed that Alemara didn't consider her a friend anymore. In the same story, it was revealed that Pencil was the one who gave her the nickname 'Allie', which everyone uses. In Highschool Horrors, when Mindy and her gang scared Pencil away, Alemara and their other friends protected her. Tamalex Pencil sees Tamalex like an older sister. She likes to hang out with Pencil and Alemara. Tamalex teases Pencil about Fire sometimes and they're not as close as Alemara is with Pencil, but they are still close friends. In Highschool Horrors, when Mindy and her gang scared Pencil away, Tamalex and their other friends protected her. Puff Pencil finds Puff to be an extremely annoying brat, but she tries to maintain a good status with her since she is Fire's younger sister. However, Pencil finds her less annoying than Cookie the Rabbit. Headache Headache is one of more mature members of the group, along with Axel and Fire, and so Pencil looks up to him like an older brother. However, Headache can find Pencil to be really weird at times. Headache also used to beat up Fire a lot to help matchmake him and Pencil. One time, Headache accidentally hit Fire with a soccer ball and Pencil got annoyed at him. In Highschool Horrors, when Mindy and her gang scared Pencil away, Headache and their other friends protected her. Wet In Highschool Horrors, when Mindy and her gang scared Pencil away, Wet and their other friends protected her. However, in Romance in the Fun Pack, Pencil decided she hated Wet for 'stealing' her best friend. One memorable scene involving them was when Pencil tried to find a new best friend in the Element family. When Wet answered the door, Pencil burst into a rage and started yelling at him. Wet shut the door on her, but Pencil kept yelling through the door. Eventually she closed her eyes in anger and didn't notice Fire standing at the door. Family Juicy Juicy is Pencil's mum. While Juicy does tease Pencil from time to time, she also loves her, and brings her snacks in the Fun Pack's meetings. In OC Fun, Juicy came to the clubhouse to make an announcement and Pencil told her that only kids were allowed in. Lolly Lolly is Pencil's little cousin. Pencil is the reason Lolly met her crush, Axel. Lolly also comforted Pencil in Romance in the Fun Pack, and told her to find a new best friend. In Highschool Horrors, during the dance, Lolly rescued Pencil and her friends by lifting them up out of the circle that Mindy's gang had formed. There is also a lot of bonding between Pencil and Lolly in that story. Lolly very shyly suggested to Pencil that she should go to the dance to be a popcorn seller. Pencil knew the real reason why she wanted to go and signed Lolly up to be a popcorn seller. Mac Mac is Pencil's other younger cousin. Pencil loves Mac but she also tries to convince him not to be interested in Puff, but he doesn't listen. Also, in OC Fun, Mac drew a plan for who would go to the dance with who. Pencil was shy that Mac put her with Fire. Appearances Fun Pack Friends In the main series, Pencil is the leader of the Fun Pack, a group of ten reptiles who are all close friends. She is the weird and crazy one of the group. OC Fun In this story, Pencil went to school with her friends, and Fire asked Pencil to the dance. Highschool Horrors In this story, Pencil is 17 rather than 13. She tries to help Axel get a date to the Valentine's Dance but her plan backfired and soon a girl named Mindy and her gang tries to kill Pencil and her friends. Pencil and Fire also go to the dance together. Romance in the Fun Pack Pencil tries to win back her best friend, Alemara, after she goes into violent mood swings. Fire and Lolly help her. Fun Pack World In this pretend game, Pencil and her friends get invited to Fun World, an awesome theme park. In minigames, Pencil is also a playable character. Pencil is also known as Enpitsu. Fun Pack Z In this anime, Pencil was first seen going to the store with Lolly and Mac. They met some friends at the store and were told about evil forces taking over. In this version of the series, Pencil has a button shirt with a pencil in her pocket. Anime In the Fun Pack Friends Anime, Pencil has the same personality and role as the main series. In Fun Pack Friends, Pencil is still the leader of the awesome Fun Pack. Category:Characters Category:Fun pack